1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing feeds comprising dried and fermented animal and plant residues and dried and fermented fertilizers having a function of making organic wastes into feeds, fertilizers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lot of proposals have been made on treatment systems of organic wastes, but initial investments and running costs are expensive, the organic wastes are hardly reused, and the proposals cannot be considered to be well functioning.
A lot of proposals have been also made on methods and devices for fermentation/drying, and they can be roughly divided into three groups.
A first group is a method of natural fermentation using flat arranging, turning over and the like, the second group is a heating/agitation type device, and the third group is a method for fermentation and drying using a decompressed drying device.
Prior-art methods using natural fermentation requires a long time till feeds/fertilizers are completed and also requires a large workshop, oxygen supply/temperature control by repeated turning over, and this is not efficient in terms of time and a working cost.
With the heating/agitating type devices, heating costs are high, chances/areas where treatment objects are in contact with air are small in agitation, which is not suitable for evapotranspiration, and energy efficiency is poor.
With the decompressed drying type devices, too, the heating costs are high, initial investment is large, and a temperature control inside a plant to a state suitable for fermentation is difficult.